Death Note: Drakon River
I'm Drakon River, I am the son of Nate River or Near. But everybody calls me Dream, and I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with my father being called Near, or my dream to become an investigator one day. Being an investigator nowadays is a hard job to get, nobody knows who to trust anymore. Now we have Son Kira, he is the son of Light Yagami, his name is Miot Yagami, Son of Kira and the second Kira. My father will go past the FBI's limits to find Miot, nobody knows were he is hiding though. "Son, it's time for dinner." My father screames up, I wonder why hes home today, maybe he got a day off. I run down the stairs, my hand gliding against the wooden bar we have to hold when we go down the s tairs. "Hello, Dream." My father said, pulling me out a seat, and sitting back in his chair. "So, I wanted to talk to you about something" My father said, starting to eat his food. "Yes, father?" I replied "Well, so, I have 10 supperiors that could be in my place when I die. I will tell you something, most of them are great, but I have never tested your skill, mind if I test you?" My father replied, smiling. "I want you to join the Son Kira investigation." I fell out of my chair, and got back up "Ok..." I said, as he handed me the Death Note. "Now son, if you want to help me you're going to need to see the god of death behind me." I looked around, my Dad was crazy, a god of Death? Could it get any more fake? I touched the book and looked slowly behind my father. "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed, trying to punch it. He grabed me rist and set my hands down. "My name's Ryuk." The god said, shaking my hand. "Hello world, I'm Kira." We heard from the TV, Me and my Dad looked over. "Dammit! Hes at it again, we gotta get to the SPK headquarters." My father graberme and through me in the car. We kept hitting the bumps of the road, my father was going so fast. We ran into the SPK "Get the computers on Kira's brodcast, track the broadcast!" Near said, pointing to an agent. "It was tracked to... Sakura TV." The agent said. "Just what I expected." I said "This is the place that used to be the hotspot for everything Kira." I typed a few things into the computer and found the mailing adress of the video they were showing. "Hmm, 3453, Japan, Razami Dr." I said, scratching my chin. "Thats nothing but a few blocks away from this place!" Near screamed, running out of the building and driving. I jumped on a motorcycle and went, passing my father. We were in front of the house. Near kicked the door open and went upstairs, along with me. Miot Yagami wrote my fathers name, and I rushed at Miot, covering my face, and pushing Miot, out the window. I caught the notebook. "That's also my notebook." Ryuk said, chewing on and apple. "W- What! You fucking idiot, you could have told me, but you decided not to! What the hell!" I screamed, then I saw my father fall. "D- Dad?" I said, softly. It was silence. I opened the notebook, and to make sure, I wrote "Miot Yagami". And then I heard a scream. Dammit, even though I'm not dead Kira has won once again, he killed my father! "Dr- Drak- Drakon, I need you t- to take over the k- k- Kira investigation." My eyes opened in shock. "I can't father!" I screamed, as his head fell to the ground once again. The next morning I go to the SPK, and they tell me the murders are still going on. "Who could have gotten ahold of the notebook! Last night I burned it in a fire on the street!" I screamed, banging my hands against my fathers desk. "Ryuk, what about that eye deal, I want it!" I screamed. He gave me the eyes, and I looked around the room. Chapter 2 - Eyes of Death "Well then, I need to do something." Category:Death Note